


Learn to live a little

by TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Carlos, Chad and Jay are also assholes, Harry is 21 and Carlos 19, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: On Harry's 21st birthday both Uma and Gil decide it's time for the birthday boy to stop moping around and have fun so what do you do to celebrate your friends birthday.Take him to a strip club obviously!





	1. Chapter 1

To other people birthdays were happy and fun, but to Harry he found them useless and not worth celebrating, like what was the point it’s just one day which tells you, you're getting older. 

‘’Uma. Fer the last time I don’t want ta go! It’s pointless an a waste of money!’’

Sadly for the dark haired male he had stubborn friends thought otherwise. ‘’Stop being a baby Harry, were going to that club and you are gonna get laid. End of story.’’ Uma said as she and both Gil had one of the reluctant mans arms each and started to tug him closer and closer to the club that was right in front of them.

‘’Uma’s right, you need get rid of all that tension’’ Laughing Gil grinned all while the smaller kept trying to pull out of their hold, only to letting out a yelp at being pushed through the doors of the club.

Stumbling slightly Harry managed to only just catch him from falling to the floor, turning to the two he let out a growl. ‘’Move now or else I’ll move ya both..’’ moving to advance on the pair, he glares down at Uma before glaring up at Gil. ‘’I said move it! Now!’’

Smirking at each other both Gil and Uma then back at the young Hook, they spun them around quickly and laugh. ‘’And let you miss out on all these fine half naked bodys? No way!’’ at being spinned, he choked slightly from shock before closing their eyes to stop the dizziness he felt.

‘’I hate ya both.. Ta hell an back...’’

‘’Come off it Harry you know you love us both’’

Opening his eyes slowly he looks around at the club and he had to admit a lot of the people here were attractive, but still not enough that he wanted to sleep with any of the half naked men or woman, swinging from poles and dancing on stages. He just wanted to go home back to their bed and sleep happily by themselves.

Giving a sigh he turns round to go to warn both Uma and Gil one last time to move, only to have his eyes drawn to the bar on the far right side of the clube, to say it was the bar that had his main focus would be a lie, it was the very cute little thing that was behind the bar serving drinks to people that had his attention.

‘’Harry you okay mate?’’

‘’I’m fine... ya know what... ya go have yer paid fun, I’m a get meself a drink’’ 

‘’W-what?... Gil did he just..’’

Turning to the other two Harry shots them a grin then takes of in the direction of the bar and the server behind it, leaving both a shocked Uma and Gil in front of the door who both were expecting more of a fight from the darker haired male.

‘’Time to try an hook meself a cute lil thing’’ Getting to the bar he pull out a bar stool and look toward the person that had caught their attention at the last minute and hummed at now looking at them up close as they server other peoples drinks first, while ignoring the look from many of the men and women that were at the bar as well, while still watching boy Harry couldn’t help but feel as if he knew him from somewhere.

Closing his eyes in though Harry try to think were he had see the other and why they looked so familiar to him, seeing as he had never been here before. Still think over it he opens his eyes and smacks his forehead as it click in his head who the other is.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos was still not to used to the advances of both women and men. Even after all these months of working at the club, he understood why he got them. After all the outfit he was given was gonna turn heads and in his opinion the outfit wasn’t the worst in the whole world. In fact it was one of the most covering, which was saying something, seeing as the uniform was a crop top, shorts, and long fingerless gloves. Ironically done in a dalmatian themed pattern to go with a matching set of ears and tail.

The only main problem that Carlos had about having to work at this place was the customers and when they tried to touch him. Not even on the hand, which he hated. When strangers or people he wasn’t close to tried to touch him, it made him uncomfortable.

Most people got it by the first warning, that touching him was off limits, unfortunately two people just didn’t seem to understand that. They had been warned every time they’d come to the club by other staff members and Carlos. Those two went by the names of Jay and Chad, two people Carlos had the misfortune of having to go to school with before he got a scholarship to go to college early.

‘’I hate them... so much’’ Looking to the other end of the bar, he glares as he sees the pair laughing to each other. Placing money on the bar and glancing to at the smaller with smirks. 

‘’T-them bastards... their placing bets!’’ 

Clenching his fists and letting out a growl, he turns to look at the doors of the club to see them move. Gasping in shock as three people entered the doors and entered into the bar. Two being a beautiful woman and a very tall, cute, and ruggish looking man that he didn’t know. Pushing an all too familiar handsome looking face that he remembered from his high school days.

‘Oh god... I am so screwed. O-of all people.. Why him?’ 

Letting out a whine, he turns around and tries not to let his gaze fall back toward the doors. Not wanting to see were the three were heading inside the club. ‘Just my luck... the one guy in school I crushed on and avoided for 2 years comes to my bar.’ Moving around the bar, all while avoiding the grabby hands of Chad and Jay, Carlos refills customer’s glasses to keep himself busy.

‘’Not long to go now.’’ Looking up at the clock on the wall Carlos hums, feeling slightly more content at the fact he only had roughly half an hour left to go until his shift ended. ‘’I hope Evie has better luck fending those two off then me.’’ Checking the bottles behind the bar, before serving up a few more drinks to other people. 

At hearing a bar stool's legs sliding across the club floor, Carlos could tell that another patron was now waiting for him to serve them. Finishing serving his regular, he goes to turn round to serve the other. Freezing in his tracks at what the other had said to him.

‘’Ello Carlos~. Mind gettin me a rum?’’


	3. Authors Note

This fic will be getting another chapter don't worry guys, you might have to wait a little longer though I'm just busy with irl stuff and hardly have time to myself lately these last months, but hopefully soon I'll be back to updating my fics again!

I hope you can please bare with me!


End file.
